vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Android 19
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Android 19 Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Inapplicable (Made completely from synthetic materials and robot technology) Classification: Robot with artificial intelligence. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman durability, true flight, energy absorption, ki manipulation and techniques, martial arts Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level+ (curbstomped Android Saga Super Saiyan Goku after absorbing a Kamehameha, although Goku was weakened by a heart virus at the time) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with a weakened Super Saiyan Goku's attacks and eventually outclassed him) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ Durability: At least Large Planet Level+ Stamina: Extremely high, can keep on fighting for unlimited periods of time by replenishing its power by absorbing its opponent's energy Range: Melee range, kilometers with offensive energy techniques Standard Equipment: Absorption Devices on its hands, Built-in Scouter Intelligence: High Weaknesses: If someone were to break its absorption devices, it will need a repair or else 19 will have a limited amount of energy to fight on Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Built-in Scouter – A scouter embedded within the android's eyes as sensors that can detect energy level and location. * Energy Absorption – also known as''' Drain Life 19'. A technique where Android 19 takes hold of an opponent with his hands and proceeds to drain their energy through his palms. In the Android Saga, 19 uses this as a last resort against Vegeta, who spends the duration of their battle outclassing him, but is yet again overpowered when Vegeta tears off 19's arms. * '''19 Absorb' - Android 19's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki. * Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * Photon Shot – A Full Power Energy Wave fired from the palm of 19's hand. * Villainous Carnage – Android 19 and Pui Pui both fire Full Power Energy Waves in opposite directions. Used in Dragon Ball GT, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Cybernetic Pain – A High Power Rush used by Android 19. * Eye Beam – Android 19 uses this move in the anime, as well as in the Raging Blast series. * Bionic Punisher – A synthetic form of Eye Laser used by Android 19, as well as Android 20. * Rolling Crush – Android 19 kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. Used in the Budokai series. * Power Break – Android 19 kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. * Pump Up – A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. * False Courage – A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Androids Category:Martial Artist Category:Chi Users Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists